


pirate ships on the sea above me;

by bloodynargles



Series: feelings and.... things [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pirates, Romance, plS DON'T BE CHEESY ROMANCE NOVEL-LIKE, probably, who is james? will he ever turn up?, will he die brutally infront of her?, wow callie don't make this sound like shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If i ever had the choice, run. Run, run as far as you can. Run as fast as you can. Run, little Arietta, run.</p><p>-- on hiatus --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

And maybe i dream of pirate ships, and the thrill of the chase. But i could never live out that dream. My father is a merchant. Yes, his ships sail to Havana and back, but he would never let me go. Never lets me stray from his eyesight, too scared my dreams will take hold of me. he says its for my own good, but what good is a dream if you cannot live it?

 

I can hear him laughing, yelling to me, "Arie! Arie, can you see those ships? Oh please tell me i am not dreaming." and i would be laughing too. Laughing and laughing. And maybe i would tell him that if they were not real, they'd be above us. All the pirate ships in the world on the ceiling, and he'd laugh, and laugh. He would be smiling again, i would get to see him smile just one more time.

 

Father yells my name, asks me to come home. Tells me that we can go anywhere just not there. I will not listen, he does not know, he cannot see past the veil of old age. Cannot see that his daughter in front of him fades away each day, wondering what life would be out there for her if she just went. Just ran. From London, from the cities that she knew. From the oh so clean lifestyle her father had carved out for her here. And i know that if i went i could die before i left England's waters, but where would be the fun in not trying?

 

What color would the water be? Would it be a bright blue, reminding me of the pictures i used to paint with my brother. Or would it be a light green, could i see the fish that swam in the shallows? Would the deep look like a looming hole, ready to swallow the incoming tides and all the men that drowned there? I can imagine the feeling of the water against my hands, the animals i have only seen in books; there, before my eyes. I can see...

 

I can see my brother. All blonde hair and laughter. Always laughter. He told me he'd keep me safe. Went to sea, said he'd be rich and he'd come back for me, take me to see havana and all the little islands in between. He said he'd keep me safe. He said he would come back for me. He said..he...

 

...why hasn't he?

 

Lullabies and soft hums, he'd do what father never would. What mama never got to do. He'd tell me of the mermaids in the deep of the sea, smile when i said that i would like to meet one. He'd get me out of seeing all of those men that father wanted me to marry. Marry for money, for security. Not for love. He told me that it was wrong, that love came before marriage, that if i ever had the choice, run. Run, Run as far as you can. Run as fast as you can. Run, little Arietta, run.

 

I write him letters. sometimes. When i feel so lost here, so alone. Ask him if i could stay with him, ask him when he is coming home. If he.. Sometimes i question if it was all lies, if he is never coming back, never going to be there to save me. Once i asked if he was dead, his bones laying at the bottom of the sea. Sometimes i think i see him in the street, but once i look back he is gone. Just a beggar looking for loose change that will never come. And eventually he will die, in the cold, on a street corner. And no one will look at him once, will walk past his corpse until someone notices the smell. Its always a smell. 

 

Do you remember me, james? Did you ever love me at all?

 

Little Arietta with a heart as big as the universe, and dreams more than the expanse of the ocean beyond. Little Arietta. Heart of gold. Gold, gold tarnishes. Heart of tarnished gold. The only way to break it is to speak of her brother, or hurt her in some other way. What a silly way to live, with your cards pulled close to your chest. With nothing on your sleeve, not even any blood. No veins connecting to your heart.

 

Maybe if i send this letter, maybe he will reply. Maybe if i left.. Maybe. What if.

 

Why can't i ever leave?

 

Father cannot see me fading away, he cannot see his daughter packing away all her belongings. He cannot see me packing my lightest clothes, cannot see me taking the coins from his box, one by one. He cannot see my smile, he cannot. He cannot. He cannot see me leaving, and he will not stop me.

 

Oh brother James. We set sail at dawn.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear footsteps, and a gruff voice. Inching closer, ever so closer. This is my end.

I feel so cold. So very cold. Was this how he left the world? Is he really dead? I fear if i write any longer all anyone will see is squiggles and non-coherent words, not how anyone wants to write their last words. What a sad way to die. I fear when i wake the sun will be shining on my face, and it will never rain again.

 

Did i really wake this morning? Or is this all a dream gone wrong? How is there a place for a lady, in the wild with no one to sustain her, nothing to hold her back from making mistakes. Not that i regret it, leaving. This boat ride is the best adventure i've had yet, and i am not willing to turn back.

 

There was a ship on the horizon, earlier. Captain said to stay below decks, that the Spanish would spare no lives. He said for the most part they would leave us alone, that it is the pirates to be scared of. They like plundering ships, especially trade ships. That not one of them would look twice at me if they ever saw me before they sunk the ship. I wanted to pipe up and tell him that my brother would, but who ever knows if he survived this trip. Who knows if he even got out of England's waters at all. I wish i knew.

 

I am scared. He told me to run. Run below deck and hide myself. Hide the evidence that i ever was there. So i did. And now i write, rushed and careful not to make a sound, with you close to my chest. And i know if i die tonight, that atleast i made it further that my father ever did dare. And that is enough for me.

 

There are no cries of pain, no noise at all. My subconscious thinks that maybe they have left, but i know that they lay in wait. I am rational, and i have a good head on my shoulders. They would have sunk the ship, but they do not have anywhere to be.

 

I hear footsteps, and a gruff voice. Inching closer, ever so closer. This is my end.

 

I dare not breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the great capitalization of pirate ships on the sea above me


	3. III

He pleaded too much, asked for too much time. There is someone else here. I can practically see Jack rolling his eyes from here. He only came along because the Royal Phoenix was in for repairs. And here we happened to chance upon a small merchant vessel, with a captain who knows these waters. Precious cargo on board. Now, what just is that cargo?

-

The footsteps have stopped. He stands still. He knows, he knows i am here. I can hear my brother singing lullabies in my head, and my heart stills in my chest knowing i am so close to death. If one could die from fright, if one could run. Run, little one, run.

-

I swear if he huffs one more time, i swea- What was that? I turn towards some rather suspicious looking crates, stacked up, but looked like they were going to fall. Why would you do that if you were carrying precious.. Oh. 

 

Ah.

-

I did not mean to move, i did not mean to make a sound. He's staring at the crates that i am under, i can tell. The little light from the gaps in between them, i can see his feet. Oh what have i done? Oh brother, i will see you in the deep. Where mermaids sleep, where the dead weep.

-

"Rackham. go up." I look over to the man on my left, watch as he makes a face and leaves the room. If i make less sounds... But she already knows i am here. I want to say that she could breathe, that i would not hurt her. But that is not true.

-

He's pulling away the crates. and as the light comes through, unconscious tears leak from my eyes. Why do i not regret it? Oh James, is this how it ends?

-

As i lift the another crate away, and look back, there it is. The precious cargo. A woman of fair hair, and pale skin. Tears are falling from her eyes, i suppose i have shattered a dream. I take a breath, and drag the crate infront of her away, exposing her fully. I can hear Thatch talking in my head. 'Call her a little lass, don't bloody hurt the girl' Maybe i think of a ransom, but i doubt her father even notices she's gone. If she had gotten away this easily, there is no way she wants to go back. But why Havana? Why now? "Your name, lass."

-

I look up at the man infront of me, why hasn't he killed me yet? My.. My name. My.. "A.. Arietta." I watch as his eyes darken and he offers me his hand, but there is cruelty in is eyes and i know the captain is dead. And maybe if i take his hand i will die within the day, but i suppose it is better living longer than going down with this ship. I take his hand and pull myself up, using the crates to steady myself. He takes my arm and leads me up, up until i can see the sky. I can never allow myself to look down.

-

Why am i sparing her life? What is hers to the ratio of the captain's? I should have never asked for her name, but it was instinct. Bad luck to have a woman on board, bad luck to have anything but rum in the hold. I pull her closer as the crew see her, i can see the wheels turning in their heads. No. They touch her, they lay a finger on her.. They die. 

-

His hands are rough, and his hold is firm, but he does not hurt me. That doesn't mean he will not, at the end of it all. He will not protect me, if anything goes wrong. He will not save me. But i suppose he is not here for the heroics, just for the gold. He is a pirate, not my brother. Not James.

-

I watch as she sits on the bed, playing with her fingers. Taking breaths larger than her lungs can take. I want to speak, but since when have i ever been good at that? Thatch knows, he can make them feel safe. Not afraid and alone. How do i..

-

"You know my name.. What is yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charlie though im crying in a corner. also jack. eeeee


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my lady. You are an interesting one.

I look up, and narrow my eyes. Her captain didn't warn her of the pirates by name. "I would have thought your captain had told you." She shakes her head, "Why would he tell me of the name of a man whom i have never met?" Her tone is wary. She is being brave, and i am fairly certain she knows that brave could get her killed. "You are brave, aren't you? Speaking to your captor.." Her eyes float up to meet mine and for a second she reminds me of the children that play on the beaches of Nassau. "Stop changing the subject." "And now, you are telling me what to do. Do you know that being brave is stupid?" She takes a breath to say something nasty back to me, but stops herself and looks down at her hands again. Oh, my lady. You are an interesting one.

-

I should have never spoken a word. Stupidity is worth nothing out here, especially not to men with guns and swords longer than their thought span. Think about james, think about your brother. Not that i believe he is alive any longer, but maybe.. Oh, dear brother, save me. 

-

She looks almost.. Hopeless. We dock in Nassau in roughly two days, how am i supposed to deal with hopeless? ...I suppose her father didn't care about her much, if he let her get out of England's waters. If he had ever let her go anywhere at all. Jesus Christ, who's at the bloody door?

-

I've seen a man look at me in many ways, except like that. I suppose they daren't, or they wouldn't show up again. Atleast i wouldn't see them again, and father always looked slightly... anxious when anyone brought their names up. Maybe Daniel went to sea. Or his body did, anyway. He looks almost hungry, like he could get what he wanted if someone wasn't in his way. That 'someone' looks infuriated, like he could kill a man. I figure that it is probably not right to entertain that man's thoughts, and look away. I feel almost.. purposely cold. Like i want to cover every piece of skin showing to the outside world. I want to hide.

-

I have the right mind to just abandon him on any island in the vicinity, but that would give him time to get her alone and by god i swear if he touches a hair on her body. I look over to her. Arietta. What a bloody fancy name. Jesus. ..she looks cold. No, not cold. ..I suppose she has never seen a man look at her like that, and i feel almost responsible. "Charles."

-

I look up at the man in front of me, "...What?" ...was that his name? 

-

Sitting on a stool, i sigh. "My name. It's Charles." Why am i making this harder for myself, when she dies. Whether it be from sickness, or her being brave. Its going to snag something, feelings and... Things. "Charles Vane." There's a pause, and i feel like throwing every man off this ship. Letting the deep have them. She swallows, and breathes in, speaking finally. Finally. "Oh." Well, that was worth waiting for.

 

Bloody Hell.

 

I let her sleep in my bed. Sat by the door while she fell asleep. Jack thinks i'm in love, and keeps making stupid faces at me. All i really care about is making sure that bastard doesn't harm her. One of the sailors had the nerve to say she had nice breasts when i was in hearing range. I knocked him out. Could've done worse, i guess, but i need them until we get to shore. Then, atleast i can find better men. 

 

The moon is falling down the sky when i retire to the captain's quarters, fully considering to sleep on that stupid chair that's been in the corner since i got this bloody ship. 'Ppose it was Hornigold's old man chair. But when i open the door she's sitting up, awake, and i almost feel guilty for leaving her alone. She has one hand absently playing with her hair, her gaze staring somewhere only she knows. Not noticed me yet, then. I walk to the cupboard, putting the bottle of rum safely away, before pulling out a nearly empty one. I pour myself the last of it into a cup, and look over at her. Atleast she's noticed me now, i chuckle to myself. Fuckin' Rackham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy charlie's getting protective. and arie's part is coming its like she's evolving. ee. also jack tho.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello hi have a mix :3 --> http://8tracks.com/callieallie/pirate-ships-on-the-sea-above-me  
> and the original shit --> http://www.wattpad.com/36936074-pirate-ships-on-the-sea-above-me


End file.
